In line with an increase in demand for more compact and lightweight electronic devices, chip-type resistors have been widely used to increase the wiring density of circuit boards.
As the required power of electronic devices has increased and the demand for chip resistors detecting an overcurrent within a circuit, and chip resistors detecting remaining battery capacity has increased, chip resistors with high precision, while having low resistance value, have been required. Generally, however, chip resistors have the characteristic that, as the precision thereof is lowered, the resistance value is also lowered. Low precision of resistance value in a chip resistor means a high failure rate in the mass-production of finished products.